Timetravel is Such a Pain
by KunoichiruleALL
Summary: Sakura, Neji, and Hinata travel back to their Gennin days in hopes to change the future. Can they do it, we can only hope. nejisaku naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Seriously must I type this you know I don't own this series. I do own this hundred-dollar bill though.

**Ages:** Sakura-15-12-13

Neji-16-13-14

Kakashi-31-29 uhhh yeah for this story he is older.

Naruto-15-12

Sasuke-15

Hinata-15-12

Tsunade-53-50 LOL cause she sure doesn't look it.

Everyone else is the same ages they are in the past.

"_SENNEN GOROSHI!!!" Thinking_

"_SENNEN GOROSHI!!!" Inners/Kyuubi_

**Author's note:** I know I know I should be writing my other story but damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I do also recall promising to write a nejisaku story for some of my readers well here it is, now read seriously read now. Again Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin her mom was killed in the Kyuubi attack on the village. Sakura was put with a foster family right after the fox was defeated and Kakashi had visitation rights, so she knows who her real dad is.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Tsunade looked down upon her village with sadness and relief. The war with Sound had led to many casualties and much damage, though somehow Konoha pulled through. The village was now being rebuilt piece by piece, Tsunade let out a small smile as she saw young children eagerly helping their parents rebuild their home and that smile turned frown as she saw a child mourning the loss of his parents.

"Tsunade-shishou." A voice called softly.

"Sakura."

"Please do not look so sad it really hurts to see you like this." Said a worried Sakura.

"How can I not be Sakura, look at all this devastation, all this pain. As Hokage I…I was supposed to prevent this."

"No one could've prevented this Tsunade-shishou. Not you, not I, no one could have prevented this. Look around you, yes it may be a sad sight to see, but as you look more closely you see the hope, the joy, the will of fire that burns within each and every person in his village. And with that will Konoha will rise again and stand proudly for all to see."

"And I thought Naruto was the one who was supposed to give the inspirational speeches."

"Either way Tsunade-shishou don't worry things will get better soon, besides we did manage to save quite a few lives."

"Yeah you're right as always. Sheesh Sakura if I'm not careful you may steal my job from me."

"Nah that's Naruto's job."

Tsunade just smiled as she quietly recited her sensei's famous words.

"Where tree leaves dance…one shall find flames…the fire's shadow will illuminate the village…and tree leaves shall bud anew."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Sakura, now will you get your lazy ass out of here and get to work." Tsunade playfully said to her favorite student.

Sakura just laughed before saying a quick goodbye and exiting the office.

Once she was gone Tsunade pulled out a scroll that said FORBIDDEN USE

"_Sakura I've already made my choice and it would seem I'm going to have to send you on a mission soon, let us hope you succeed."_

"Shizune please get me a list of available ninja Chuunin and above!"

HOSPITAL

Sakura was now on her lunch break and currently visiting Naruto and Sasuke.

"How are you guys feeling?" Asked Sakura.

"Hn I've been better."

"I'M FEELING GREAT! Thanks to you Sakura-chan."

"Don't be modest cause you don't seem to acknowledge the fox that is currently healing your every wound." Stated Sakura.

Naruto just smiled sheepishly before saying "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Loser."

"Ice cube!"

"Deadl…"

"Oh will you two just shut up." Said Sakura in annoyance.

"Whatever I have to leave anyway, bye guys."

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

Sakura exited the room quietly thinking about how happy she was to know that none of the Konoha 12 was killed during the attack, although she would've appreciated it more if most of them weren't in the hospital. Sakura just sighed as she went into the room that contained the Gai look-alike.

"Hello Lee-san how are you feeling today?"

"Just great Sakura-san, I will soon be out of this hospital ready to embrace youth."

Sakura let out a small giggle before mentioning that in his condition he would not be leaving the hospital anytime soon.

"Well no matter lets get your treatment started so you can get better and embrace the youth you love oh so much."

"YOSH!"

Once Lee's treatment was over Sakura went next door to do a quick check-up on Kiba and Akamaru, who by the way both got off with minor injuries.

"Hey Sakura!" Greeted Kiba

"Arf arf."

"Hello you two."

"Shall we get started on your check-up then?"

After about fifteen minutes of looking over wounds, bandage changing, etc. the check-up was over.

"Well everything seems to be healing fine, at this rate you two should be back in the game in no time."

"Thanks Sakura."

"Oh, before I forget, here are the treats you've been asking for Kiba."

"Yeah thanks, Akamaru won't eat anything else its frustrating really."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"What its true."

"Okay, well I gotta go now, Ja ne."

FRONT DESK

"Sakura-san." Asked a nurse at the front desk.

"Hai."

"Godaime-sama told me to tell you that your shift is over."

"Nani? I have only been working for a couple hours."

"I know, but it is what she said so you're done."

Sigh "Very well, I'll go get changed now."

"_This was unexpected."_

"_**I'll say."**_

"_Didn't I get rid of you?"_

"_**And here I thought you'd be happy to hear me."**_

"_Seriously?"_

"…_**No, but I am here and I have a suggestion."**_

"_And what may that be?"_

"_**That we head off to the Hyuuga compound and visit Neji-kun and Hinata-chan."**_

"_I don't believe it a good idea."_

"_**Oh and you've been ready to go for a while now."**_

"Huh."

Sakura was making her way slowly to the Hyuuga compound before she was stopped by Izumo.

"Sakura-san Hokage-sama requests your presence." Said Izumo before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Great just great." Sakura mumbled to herself before poofing up to the Hokage tower.

"Shishou this better be pretty damn important I was…" Sakura stopped her rant when she noticed Tsunade looking depressed and a very confused Neji and Hinata.

"What's going on here?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura, Neji, and Hinata I'm assigning you an S-Rank mission."

They were shocked to say the least, an S-Rank that's crazy. What was Tsunade thinking?

"I bet you're wondering why I would give an S-Rank to two Chuunin and a Jounin. Well two reasons are that you're the only ones available and you are also the only ones that I know can keep a level head during this mission. For now I need you to gather you're essentials, only the essentials, and meet back here in an hour."

"Hai." And with that the three quickly left the office to go pack the _essentials_.

"Sakura-chan what do you think the mission is?" Asked Hinata whos time with Naruto had helped her lose her stutter.

"I honestly don't know."

Neji just stayed silent.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Tsunade-sama could you now explain the details of the mission now?" Asked an impatient Neji.

"Yes, of course. You see the mission I am assigning you three is not going to be very easy as you all could probably infer. What I expect you to do during this mission is…is to go back in time and stop the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and to prevent Sasuke from leaving this village."

"Are you serious!?" Yelled a shocked Sakura.

"It does seem rather far-fetched Tsunade-sama."

Neji nodded in agreement.

Tsunade sighed heavily "Yes I am serious and I have already informed your families about this mission and they wish you the best of luck."

"It seems we have no choice." Said Neji with a smirk.

"It would seem so Nii-san."

"So lets get going already, after all it would be fun to see everyone as kids again."

"Now that's what I want to hear, but first things first Sakura I want you take this." Said Tsunade.

"A watch?"

"Yes, you can use this to keep in contact with me, the future me. And Sakura I have one more thing I want to give you." Said Tsunade before placing a beautiful pink necklace around Sakura's neck."

"Shishou I-I can't except this."

"When my mother gave me this necklace she had me promise to pass it on to my daughter, and I told her I would. I've lost so much in my life as you know well I've lost a brother, my one love, my hopes and dreams, and the chance to ever become a mother. But, Sakura in the years that I've spent training you I have come to stop thinking of you as an apprentice and more like the daughter that I never had, but always wanted. And for that reason I decided to give you this necklace." Tsunade said with smile and eyes that clearly said 'you better accept this necklace after that lousy yet true speech'.

Sakura just responded by crying and hugging her poor surrogate mother.

Neji and Hinata just smiled at the scene set before them.

Once the hugging was done Tsunade regained her composure and then walked over to her desk to grab The Forbidden Scroll of Time.

"Here we go" Tsunade said before biting her thumb and opening the scroll.

"TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU!"

The three young shinobi were in shock, a big spiraling portal was now in front of them.

"Hurry go now this jutsu consumes a lot of chakra!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Shall we?" Asked Neji.

Then the three shinobi joined hands before jumping into the portal ready to face whatever awaited them on the other side.

* * *

I know I know it was horrible I can't write first chapters :'( sobsob

And sorry I didn't clarify but Sakura and Neji are going out.

And Hinata is at the moment (HINTHINT) only friends with Naruto.

Why did I choose these three well most of the shinobi are either in the hospital or extremely busy and it gives Hinata a chance to prove that she is not weak to her father.

I should be writing "The Trouble With Family" right now AND I AM it's just not finished yet. Heh heh

DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE.

Review kindly and constructive criticism is allowed.

And check out "The Demon Summoner" by emo-nin-rocker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Seriously must I type this you know I don't own this series. I do own this very nice manga collection. And the watch got that idea from Sailor Moon which I also don't own.

**Ages:** Sakura-15-12-13

Neji-16-13-14

Kakashi-31-29 uhhh yeah for this story he is older.

Naruto-15-12

Sasuke-15

Hinata-15-12

Tsunade-53-50 LOL cause she sure doesn't look it.

Everyone else is the same ages they are in the past.

"_SENNEN GOROSHI!!!" Thinking_

"_SENNEN GOROSHI!!!" Inners/Kyuubi_

**Author's note:** I know I know I should be writing my other story but damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I do also recall promising to write a nejisaku story for some of my readers well here it is, now read seriously read now. Again Kakashi is Sakura's dad and Rin her mom was killed in the Kyuubi attack on the village. Sakura was put with a foster family right after the fox was defeated and Kakashi had visitation rights, so she knows who her real dad is.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sakura gasped as she woke with a start, she took a very deep breath before bravely walking toward her mirror. Sakura took one look at herself before screaming at what she saw staring back at her. She saw long hair, a big forehead, (Which really isn't all that big I you ask me.) and a shorter form, basically her twelve-year-old self.

"Okay I'm twelve again great just great." Said a near hysterical Sakura.

"Of course your twelve Sakura, Tsunade did say time travel."

"I know I guess I was just surprised Neji."

Neji had just arrived and was now leaning against the door of he balcony with a bemused expression on his face.

"And here I thought ninjas were supposed to be emotionless."

"Well Mr. I-Have-A-20 ft.-Pole-Up-My-Ass I'm not a normal ninja."

Neji just chuckled lightly before leaving to meet his team.

Sakura shook her head before muttering "Men."

Sakura walked over to her closet to pick an outfit for herself, with no luck.

"_Uhg I had no style back then, seriously what was I thinking."_

"_**I'll say that dress was hideous."**_

"_Well I guess it's time for something new."_

"_**Hmmm ooooh those black capris, red sleeveless top, elbow-length open-finger gloves, and the standard sandals would look great."**_

"_You're right it's a miracle!"_

"_**Hey!"**_

Sakura came out of her little reverie to put on the clothing and it looked a whole lot better than the other outfit. Sakura then put on her hitai-ate; she was going to cut her hair but decided that it should be cut during the Chunnin exams, because it just felt right to do it there. (I'm not going to go through all of the 'getting ready' process so yeah)

"Sakura if you don't leave you're gonna be late!" Yelled Sakura's foster mother.

"I know I'm leaving now."

"Well then could you lea…."

Mrs. Haruno didn't finish her sentence as she took in her surrogate daughter's appearance.

"Bye mom." Said Sakura as she ran out the door in order to avoid major interrogation.

Sakura stopped running as she neared the Yamanaka Flower shop hoping to meet with Ino, and quickly thought better of it and ran even faster.

ACADAMY

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Sakura-chan you're a little early." Said Hinata.

"Well you se..." Started Sakura before being rudely interrupted.

"Well will you look at this Forehead has a new outfit and friend and they are both tacky." Ami snobbily said.

Sakura was getting ticked off big-time, yet Ami persisted.

"You trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention with that new look? Cause I think you look terrible, right girls."

Ami's cronies nodded in agreement. Unnoticed (WTF) Sasuke started paying attention to this little skirmish.

"Sakura-chan try to stay calm, you know what happens when you lose your temper." Hinata said so quietly that only Sakura could hear.

"I know." Sakura whispered back.

Ami saw the rest of the students come in and smiled evilly thinking that this was her chance to break Sakura's confidence once and for all.

From the back of the classroom Ino could see a haughty Ami, a pissed Sakura, and student starting to crowd around the two.

"You are such a poser _trying_ to look pretty to impress Sasuke when you really are nothing. You're a worthless and weak ninja. And your friends are even worse, I mean look at Ino she is a pathetic slut and…"

**BOOM** Sakura had just destroyed the desk with her inhuman strength and was now glaring at Ami with the intent to kill.

"SHUT UP! Insult me all you like, but if you dare insult my friends again I will personally wring that _pretty_ little neck of yours. And how dare you insult me and my friends, just look at yourself, in my eyes you are the pathetic slut. Chasing after someone you can never have, someone who doesn't gives a rat's ass about whether you live or die. Face it Ami you are a shallow bich and unlike you I've chosen to move on with my life, and I accept the person I am forehead and all. Which is something you will never be able to do." Said Sakura never ceasing her glare that could rival Sasuke's.

Everyone except Hinata was shocked, Sakura Haruno just stood up for herself and destroyed a desk with inhuman strength, and the scary thing was that she was only drumming her fingers on said desk. (Poor desk TT)

"Go Sakura-chan!" Cheered Naruto.

"I-I t-told you not t-to lose your temper S-Sakura-chan." Stuttered Hinata. (Who is stuttering to not raise any more suspicion.)

HOKAGE TOWER

The Sandaime and the Jounin teachers were currently watching the class through a crystal ball.

"Well that was interesting." Said The Third.

"Yes it was." Agreed Kakashi.

"Well I wouldn't want to get that Sakura girl mad did you see what she did to that desk, its nothing but splinters now." Said an amused Asuma.

Everyone just shook their heads but silently agreed.

"So thats Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked a random Jounin.

"Yes that is him." Answered The Third.

"The only survivor left from the Uchiha clan." Said Kurenai.

"That's right."

Kakashi however, was focused on something else, something orange and blonde.

"_Hmmm Naruto Uzamaki huh." _Wondered Kakashi.

BACK TO THE CLASS ROOM

"Hn."

"SASUKE." Went the fangirls.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"NO I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"No I am!"

"_Fangirls are so annoying can't they leave me alone for one damn minute." _Thought Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata just sweatdropped and shook their heads in annoyance.

Naruto, in the midst of the catfight, got up on the desk and started a glaring contest with Sasuke thinking _"Why are they so obsessed with him? 'Sasuke Sasuke' what's the big deal with this guy?"_

Hinata just realized what was about to happen." Oh no! Sakura what are we going to do?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing, besides we need a good laugh and their rivalry needs to start here." Answered Sakura.

"If you're sure Sakura-chan."

"Woah this is great." Went some random ninja before ACCIDENTLY knocking Naruto forward.

(You know what happens here and I don't know how to word it so just wtch episode 3 at 7:50 for the kiss)

"_I sense danger." _Thought Naruto.

"Naruto you are so dead." Said the Sasuke fangirls menacingly before beating him to a pulp.

HOKAGE TOWER

"As usual Naruto is in the middle of some kind of trouble." Said the Third.

CLASSROOM AGAIN

"As of today you are all ninja you will face many hardships, but you are only Genin (Sakura snorted at that comment because in reality she is a Sannin level ninja) low-level ninjas and will be grouped into squads of three. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja." Said Iruka.

Everyone except Sakura and Hinata were thinking he same thing. _"A THREE MAN SQUAD?!"_

"Well somebody is gonna be in Sasuke's group I wonder who." Ino told Sakura.

"I honestly don't care who is in the ice-cube's group Ino-chan."

"You didn't call me Ino-pig."

"Ino no matter what I say you are after all my best friend, truce."

"Truce."

"Good t-to know y-you two are f-friends again but I-Iruka-sensei is announcing the squads." Said Hinata.

"Right." Said the two in unison.

"Team seven will be…" Started Iruka before being interrupted.

_**See my days are cold without you **_

_**But I'm hurtin while im with you **_

_**And though my heart can't take no more **_

_**I keep on running back to you **_

_**See my days are cold without you **_

_But I'm hurtin while im with you _

_**And though my heart can't take no more **_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

The song seemed to be coming from Sakura's wrist, the watch to be more specific.

"Sakura can you please shut that off?" Asked Iruka.

"I'm trying Iruka-sensei. It wont shut off I think I have to answer it."

"Answer a watch?"

"Yes."

"Very well just make it stop."

Sakura opened the watch and sure enough Tsunade's voice could be heard, loud and clear.

"Sakura are you there?"

"Shishou I don't mean to be rude but, NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME!"

"How so?"

Sakura just sighed before showing her the class full of people.

"Oh, well this is embarrassing. I'll try again later ja."

"Okay now that that's settled, Iruka-sensei you were saying."

"Um yeah, squad seven will be Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Squad eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. (No one cares about squad nine so SKIIIIIIIIIIP). And finally squad ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi."

"Awww man food boy and the lazy bum this is so not fair." Said Ino in frustration.

"Don't worry Ino-chan."

"Easy for you to say you got Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan."

"Don't even like the guy anymore."

"Seriously?! You have to be lying."

"I have a boyfriend Ino."

"NO…"

"Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a bum like Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Sasuke had the best scores and Naruto you had the worst and to create a balanced group we put the best with the worst." Said Iruka.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Said Sasuke.

"After lunch you all will meet your Jounin teachers DISSMISSED."

"C'mon Sakura-chan we have to meet with the hokage." Whispered Hinata.

"Right lets go before Naruto…"

"Hey Sakura-chan would you like to have luch together since we're in the same team in all." Asked a very nervous Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I have a few things to do ja ne."

And Sakura and Hinata were off to find Neji and to get this mission started.

* * *

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE I was busy

And for my other story I'm workin on it OKAY

Yeah don't flame me constructive criticism is welcome

I HATE THIS CHAPPIE IT IS SO TERRIBLE I will have fun with chappie three though **grins evilly** plot bunnies hate me okay

I know its short but oh well next one I'll try to stretch out BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!** But I might be after this disappointment of a chapter.

OH SNAPPPLE APPLE GOMENASAI!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry this is so late I've been so busy and well yeah. I hate writer's block sooo much.

And here it is the terrible chapter.

Unedited because my editor is busy.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 3

To say Neji was annoyed would be an understatement; to say he was pissed would be a more appropriate term.

He was currently at his team's training ground, but there was no training just Gai and Lee babbling about the wonders of youth and rivals, oh yes a lot about rivals.

"Neji-kun!" Yelled Lee.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he tried his best to ignore his ridiculous sensei and teammate. And how you ask by kicking a dummy that resembled the oh so youthful Gai.

"Uhhh don't they ever stop?" Asked TenTen.

"No they will always be pompous fools." Replied Neji._ "Believe me"_

"Now now Neji that's no way to talk about your team."

"…Sakura…"

"OH OH IT IS LITTLE SAKURA!" Yelled Gai.

A tickmark appeared on Sakura's head at that "little" comment. "Hey I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Oh they grow up so fast! It seems like only yesterday when you were taking your first steps!" Yelled Gai dramatically.

"YOU'RE EMBARRASING ME!"

"But you're just so cute my dear. It's only natural to dote on my beloved goddaughter!"

"…I don't recall ever being your goddaughter."

"Gai-Sensei you know this flower of beauty?" Asked Lee.

Everyone except Lee and Gai sweat dropped at that comment.

"But of course Lee, she is in fact the daughter of my lifelong rival."

Lee was now staring at Sakura in amazement and admiration. "Sakura-san right."

"_NO NOT AGAIN!" _Thought Sakura.

"_Here we go again." _Thought Neji.

"Sakura-san please be my girlfriend I will protect you until the day I die." Proclaimed Lee.

Never in his life, had Neji wanted to gentle fist someone more than he did now…okay Sasuke was the only exception.

"I'm sorry Lee but um uh Gai-sensei the Hokage asked me to get Neji" Said Sakura changing the subject.

"But Sakura you still haven't answered my darling Lee."

"_Dammit."_

"Sandaime said immediately, as in NOW!" Said Sakura in desperation to get away.

"_Sakura-chan."_ Thought Hinata as she shook her head in slight annoyance.

"Very well."

And at that Sakura then grabbed both Neji's and Hinata's wrists and made a mad dash to the Hokage tower leaving a bewildered Lee, TenTen, and Gai.

"Well she seemed nice." Said TenTen cheerfully.

Lee then started weeping crazy tears of sorrow. "MY DEAR SAKURA-SAN HAS YET TO ANSWER MEEEEE!"

"Alas Lee! She will come to terms with her feelings in time, although I think she likes you." Said Gai.

"_Pfft sorry Lee but she'd sooner like Neji than you." _Thought TenTen. (Hey she's a smart girl.)

-----------------------

Sakura ran up to where Hinata was waiting patiently.

"Doesn't he ever give up?!" Yelled Sakura in disbelief and annoyance as she ran up to her still meek friend.

"Aw but Saku-chan it is rather sweet." Said Hinata.

"No it's not!" She snapped back.

"Don't forget he's just met you and that means hasn't gotten a chance for you to set him straight."

"Right almost forgot, we're in the past now." Said Sakura.

"Past, present, whatever If he does it again I will personally make sure to break each and every one of his limbs." Neji said calmly.

Hinata and Sakura stopped running and looked at each other with shocked looked on their faces because they knew he was serious. Sakura then ran up to her jealousy-prone boyfriend.

"Woah Neji are you actually jealous?" She asked slowly.

"No."

"Aww you're jealous."

"Nii-san is capable of jealousy after all." Marveled Hinata

Neji could feel a migraine coming on, "Let's go now."

"Yeah yeah we're going, but you don't have to be bossy." Said Sakura.

"But I wasn't…"

"Oh we know we're just playing with you." Said Hinata.

Neji shook his head in annoyance, "Can't you two ever get serious? We have a mission to complete."

"Hinata can but as we all know I am incapable of such things." Answered Sakura teasingly.

Neji sighed, grabbed Sakura by the arm and started marching off toward the Hokage tower.

"H-hey let go! Gah let me go!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata-sama."

"Huh oh h-hai."

-----------------------

The team had arrived at the Hokage Tower and were currently explaining their mission to the elderly Sandaime, who apparently was having a hard time taking it all in.

"So let me get this straight you three are from three years into the future and you have come to the past to prevent certain events from happening. Things that leave Konoha in a state of destruction and in order to do that you had to use the Sacred Scroll of Time."

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I'm getting too old for this…wait did you say that I was succeeded by Tsunade?"

Sakura looked confused, "Um yes?"

"Well that solves the dilemma of choosing the next Hokage. Now I would like to speak to her in person please."

"Um of course Hokage-sama, just give me a minute or two."

"Sakura is that you?"

"Hai Shishou."

"So I trust all is going to plan."

"Tsunade it's nice to see that you are well."

"Huh? Oh hello Sarutobi-Sensei, and yes I am doing well."

"It has come to my recent understanding that the village has come under some…problems."

Tsunade visibly winced, "Yes we had come into war with both Sound and the Akatsuki."

"Hmm and how did that go?"

"The village has suffered damage and there were a few casualties, but other than that the villagers were safely evacuated and we were victorious."

"Well it seems that you are finally understanding what it takes to be Hokage, and I am so proud."

"So you understand why I have sent them to the past?"

"Yes and I will make sure that their mission succeeds, though I will have to tell their sensei's."

"Yes of course."

"Oh and how are Asuma and Konohamaru doing in the future?"

"Um, Konohamaru is coming along nicely and uhhhhh Asuma has become a father."

"Ah that is great news, I'm guessing the mother is Kurenai."

"Yes in fact she is."

"Oh I always knew they would end up together in the end."

"Oh I know they are just so…"

"EXCUSE ME!" Yelled Sakura.

Tsunade and Sarutobi both turned to look at Sakura.

"I'm sorry to break up this conversation, but my arm feels like it's going to fall off."

"Oh right well then you kids best be off then." Said the Sandaime.

"Bye everyone! Oh and Sakura I have someth…"** Slam**

Sakura, Neji, Hinata wasted no time as they left the office in a hurry. With quick goodbyes they left and ran toward the places they were supposed to be at during this time. Hinata went to the school playground to eat with her team, Neji ran back to his team's training grounds, and Sakura walked back to 'the bench' and sat down.

"_This place brings back so many memories."_

"_**Yeah such happy memories first getting rejected then knocked out, FUN."**_

"_I know hey aren't the happiest memories, but still."_

Then she saw it Sasuke leaning against a tree staring at her.

"_Great here we go again, Naruto you never learn."_

"Sakura I never noticed…"

"Stop right there, I know it's you Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked and transformed back into his original self, "How'd you know Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smirked, "I have a knack for these kind of things, plus your transformation jutsu sucks…sorry."

Naruto pouted and as he did he began to feel the urge to use the bathroom and started running off. "Stupid milk!!!!!!!!"

Sakura just stared with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?" Called Sasuke from behind her.

Sakura turned around, "Yeah he went that way, but I wouldn't if I were you."

"Hn." Was all he said as he walked past her.

"_Still rude as ever."_

"_**Yeah…but he's still hott."**_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_**Like you weren't thinking it."**_

"_FYI, I have a boyfriend."_

"…_**Whatever you say Saki."**_

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" Sakura yelled to the sky as she then started walking back to the academy, only to be stopped by her 'father'.

"Time for what Sakura? From what I hear time is what you have plenty of." Said Kakashi as he lazily flipped through his book.

Sakura glared at him, "Don't read that perverted trash in front of me!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly do you know what I'm reading?"

"I know Jiraiya, nuff said…look _dad_ I have to get to the academy, and unlike you I want to be on time." And with that she quickly formed her hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And of course he was late, by two hours…Naruto was upset and was now setting up a trap for their 'unknown' sensei.

And just like before Sasuke told him it wasn't going to work and for the heck of it Sakura reprimanded him like she did years back on this day. It was after Naruto jumped down from the stool to admire his handiwork Kakashi walked in and was lightly bopped on the head with the chalk eraser.

He recovered quickly and said, "My first impression of this team…I hate you…"

Team seven all sweat-dropped at his comment but got up to make their way up to the roof.

"Let's see now, I want you to introduce yourselves. You know likes, dislike, stuff like that." Said Kakashi.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us how it's done." Said Naruto.

"Who me?" Said Kakashi as he pointed to himself. "Hmm I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes? I don't feel like telling you. As for my dream…I have few hobbies."

"Like reading pervy novels." Sakura whispered to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Eh! And we only learned his name too." Added Naruto.

Kakashi pretended to not hear their conversation and told them to begin starting with Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen. But I like that Ichiraku Ramen Iruka-sensei bought me even more! I hate that three minutes you have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobbies include gardening and eating and comparing cup ramen! And my dream is to be greater than all the other Hokages before me! I'm going to make the village recognize my existence!"

Kakashi looked at the boy with a curious expression as he thought, _"I see he grew up in an interesting way…"_

"Alright next!"

Sakura saw that it was her turn. "Well you know my name, my dreams were taken away a long time ago, and my hobbies consist of training, training, more training, occasionally hanging out with friends, and more training.

Sasuke looked at her with interest because he was honestly not expecting her to say all that. He expected her to talk about him, shopping, and other ridiculous girly stuff like that. He shook his head ever so slightly and began his introduction.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are a few things I like and many things I hate. My dream…no my ambition is the revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

When Sasuke finished there was a very awkward silence amongst them. Kakashi just stared at him like he was crazy, Naruto was hoping that Sasuke wasn't referring to him, and Sakura just stared at the sky uninterested.

"Okay you three are insane, very very insane. But that's good…just good. Well anywho we're going to begin a mission tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

"Oh what kind of mission?" Asked Naruto.

"Survival training." Kakashi stated bluntly. "But this is no ordinary training like the kind you had at the academy." He added laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sakura though she knew the answer.

"If I tell you, you wont like it." He replied.

Kakashi's face suddenly became very serious as he looked at his pupils. "Out of the 27 graduates only nine of you will pass and become Genin. The other 18 will go back to the academy. In other words you only have a 33% chance of passing."

The looks on the faces of team seven would have been extremely comical if they weren't in the situation they were in now. Kakashi noticed this and said, "Told you, you wouldn't like it."

Naruto was downright furious about the new and started yelling at his new sensei. He said something about hard work and not going back to the academy. Kakashi just brushed him off and told him that this training was the only way to see who was qualified to become Genin.

"Okay we'll meet at the training grounds at 5 A.M, bring your equipment, and don't eat breakfast." Said Kakashi.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke.

"Cause you'll just throw it up and that's no fun."

"Pfft it's no fun because you'll be the one who has to it up." Muttered Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting Sakura slowly made her way back to her home that is she was until she sensed a familiar chakra, which seemed to be following her. She would recognize that chakra anywhere even if it wasn't tainted by darkness yet.

"Sasuke why are you following me?"

Sasuke jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in front of his new teammate. "How'd you know?"

"You really suck at masking your chakra."

"Hn…"

"You still haven't answered my question Sasuke."

"Just wondering why you were acting weird."

Sakura raised a delicate pink brow at his response, "So what you're saying is that you were wondering why I wasn't acting like a bimbo fangirl and wanted to see if anything was wrong."

"...hn…"

"Nice to know you care but honestly I don't, I just don't see the point of liking anyone who hates my guts."

"I don't hate you." Mumbled Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened in actual surprise, "Really, now that's something."

"Hn annoying."

"Wow you sure know how to make a girl feel special, calling her annoying."

"Still annoying."

"Well if I'm annoying you're the anti-social emo-boy with no friends."

Sasuke whipped his head around so fast Sakura could've sworn she felt wind.

"Excuse me." He growled out threateningly.

"You heard me emo-boy."

Sasuke's glare, if possible, grew even scarier. And Sakura returned the favor with one of her own glares.

"Sakura is he bothering you?" Asked the voice suddenly interrupting their glare fest.

Sasuke twitched slightly when he saw the way Sakura smiled at him when he showed himself.

"Hey Neji, and no he isn't bothering me. We were just finishing our conversation, right Sasuke."

"Yeah…whatever."

"Really." Said Neji as he glared at Sasuke with his eyes full of contempt. "What were you talking about?"

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said harshly as he too glared at Neji.

Sakura could only watch as the two looked at each other with utter looks of hate. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Um guys." Sakura said trying to get their attention.

When they ignored her she tried again and the result was the same. Sakura was afraid that they would start a fight, one over her.

And she really didn't want that to happen especially not in public and in front her house. So she resorted to stomping her foot on the ground which caused the ground to shake. The two boys then looked at Sakura.

"Will you two calm down already! Why can't we be civil and just have a nice calm talk?" Said Sakura.

"I'm not talking to that traitor." Neji spat out.

"Neji!" Cried Sakura in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Sasuke with anger evident in his voice as he advanced toward Neji.

Neji also began advancing toward Sasuke, when he was right in front of him he said, "You being a godamn traitor to this village."

"Neji you're being very irrational."

"Yes _Neji_ very irrational."

Sakura looked just about to yell at them when she said, "You know what I don't even want to know. I just want to go home and lay down because you guys have just given me an enormous headache. So I'm going to go inside and hope you two don't kill each other." And with that she turned around, walked to her door, opened it, and went inside without another word.

The two geniuses glared at each other once more before slowly walking backwards in opposite directions.

"Uchiha." Called Neji as Sasuke was about to walk away.

"Hyuuga."

Neji turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Hurt her again and I swear I'll kill you."

Sasuke stopped walking for a brief moment, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"For your sake you better learn soon. Oh and good luck tomorrow, I trust you'll desperately need it." Said Neji with a cocky smirk.

And so it begins…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Omake**

(Team 8 )

"Well team congratulations on getting this far! But seeing as only 3 teams can truly become Genin I'm going to give you a little test."

"Oi what the hell Kurenai-sensei! Do you mean that all those years in the academy were a complete waste of time?!" Yelled Kiba.

"No of course not! Did you not gain valuable life lessons at the academy?"

"Yeah but…"

"Did you not learn the value and skill of ninjutsu?!"

"Sure but…"

"The wonderous wonder of genjutsu?!"

"Well duh but still…"

"And the intricate movements of taijutsu."

"Well all did but sensei…"

"AND MOST IMPOTANTLY THE POWER OF YOUTH?!"

"What. The. Hell."

Suddenly team 8 was struck with the horrible image of their rather pretty sensei growing taller and melting into the much more hideous Gai. They could only stand their ground and try not to puke.

As the ground spun faster and faster and the horrible mass of spandex started getting closer and closer until…

The image was gone.

"Congratulations you pass." Said a beaming Kurenai as her team tried to calm their erratic hearts.

"Eh?!" Was team 8's response.

"Shinobi must keep a cool head at all times and never run away no matter how much fear they feel. You three managed to stand you ground and surprisingly not scream. I'm very impressed."

"Ano Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"If I faint now will that affect your decision in any way?"

Kurenai stared curiously at Hinata. "No why?" 

Hinata then promptly fainted to be followed shortly by Kiba and Akamaru.

Kurenai took a deep breath and slowly turned to Shino. "Are you going to faint too?"

There was no answer.

"Shino?"

"…"

Cautiously Kurenai walked toward Shino and poked him gently on the shoulder.

"Amazing," She whispered. "To have the ability to faint while standing up…"


End file.
